


Цвета глубокого космоса

by Laki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laki/pseuds/Laki
Summary: Даже самая простая миссия может пойти не так





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан для команды Ушиджима/Тендо, задание AU, на HQ!!SW на diary.ru

У Тендо порвана форменная куртка. Он держит ее, вытянув вперед руки, и задумчиво разглядывает.  
— Выкину, когда вернемся на корабль. Ты же меня загрызешь, если я в ней на мостике покажусь, верно?  
Вакатоши только пожимает плечами и окидывает быстрым взглядом поляну, на которой они оказались.  
— А еще, когда мы вернемся, я засуну Семи планшет с его драгоценными расчетами знаешь куда? — Тендо на секунду сбивается под внимательным взглядом. — За шиворот я засуну. За-ши-во-рот. Тоже мне, рассчитал он безопасный маршрут для автопилота.  
— Полагаю, лейтенант-коммандер Эйта напишет мне подробный рапорт.  
— Ты невыносим, — Тендо шутливо закатывает глаза, натягивает обратно куртку и озирается по сторонам.  
Вакатоши замечает небольшой порез на его щеке — скорее всего, хлестнуло веткой при транспортации. Обломки их шаттла, по его приблизительным расчетам, находятся где-то в паре километров на запад от нынешнего местоположения. Добраться до них не составит труда.  
— Тебе стоило бы свериться с показателями трикодера.  
Тендо согласно хмыкает, а потом замирает, когда чувствует его ладонь на щеке. Вакатоши осторожно обхватывает пальцами подбородок, чуть отклоняет назад голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть порез.  
— Хорошо, что я настоял и полетел с тобой, — невпопад выдыхает Тендо. — И не трать на эту царапину гипоспрей. Пустяк же.  
Рана и правда неглубокая. Вакатоши пару секунд раздумывает, а потом все же согласно кивает. Но убирать ладонь не спешит, а Тендо даже и не думает протестовать.  
— Даже не скажешь спасибо? Сидел бы сейчас тут один.  
— А мне надо говорить это?  
— То, что я наполовину бетазоид, не означает, что я не хочу слышать такие вещи вслух, Вакатоши.  
Притянуть Тендо за плечи к себе вместо ответа — самая выигрышная стратегия. Он абсолютно не против — наоборот, прижимается ближе, довольно щурит глаза, едва заметно вздрагивает, стоит только Вакатоши мягко провести ладонью по его загривку.  
Сигнал коммуникатора звучит неестественно громко.  
— Капитан, мы поймали ваш сигнал SOS, — голос Ширабу звучит с помехами. — Мы уже направляемся за вами. По расчетам, должны прибыть часа через три.  
— Это те же самые расчеты, по которым мы должны были прибыть на ЗБ12 к ужину, да?  
— Лейтенант-коммандер Тендо, все расчеты верны. Аномалия, приведшая к поломке приборов, вызвана планетой, — а это уже недовольный голос Семи.  
— Почему она не была исследована подобающим образом? — Вакатоши устало морщится. Застрять на возможно враждебной планете, пусть и всего лишь на три часа, то еще удовольствие.  
— Сканеры не показали никаких аномалий, капитан. Планета класса «М», не заселена, ничего необычного. Невозможно было предвидеть, что шаттл попадет под гравитационный всплеск.  
— И какие гарантии, что Шираторизава не пострадает при попытке забрать нас?  
На том конце несколько секунд неловко молчат. Вакатоши слышит едва различимый писк приборов — Семи явно заканчивает какие-то вычисления.  
— Мы сможем захватить вас лучом транспортера, не приближаясь к орбите планеты. Думаю, корабль в безопасности.  
— Это приемлемый вариант. Свяжитесь с нами, когда прибудете в этот сектор. Конец связи.  
Тендо все еще стоит совсем рядом. Переминается с пятки на носок. Склоняет голову набок. В любой другой ситуации Вакатоши уже взъерошил бы и без того непослушные волосы, провел бы линию от загривка до поясницы по расслабляющейся под его ладонью спине, но сейчас смутное чувство тревоги не дает ему покоя. Да и сама ситуация не располагает к подобному. Вакатоши скользит глазами по кронам деревьев, вглядывается в темнеющие вокруг них стволы и натыкается на внимательный взгляд Тендо.  
— Никогда не видел тебя таким озабоченным.  
Вакатоши хочет ответить, что Тендо преувеличивает, но осекается.  
Они вместе с Академии Звездного Флота. Провели тысячи часов на мостике «USS Шираторизава». Что и говорить о том времени, когда Тендо беззаботно, словно к себе домой, вваливается в его каюту после бесконечных собраний и проверок систем безопасности. Несмотря на то, что, как глава службы безопасности, он постоянно дежурит на мостике, у них не так много времени, чтобы побыть вдвоем, а потому Вакатоши никогда не возражает.  
С первой же их встречи он столько раз смотрел Тендо в глаза, что мог поклясться даже собственным кораблем — они точно никогда не были голубыми.  
— Что-то не так? — Тендо хмурится, ловит его руку, оглаживает большим пальцем чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне запястья.  
Вакатоши только качает головой.  
— Все в порядке. Пожалуй, стоит переместиться к обломкам шаттла. На случай, если Реон не сможет определить наше положение по сигналу коммуникатора.  
Тендо чересчур долго вглядывается в его лицо, а потом просто кивает. И шагает за ним под сень деревьев. Его руку он так и не отпускает.  
Они идут больше четверти часа, когда Вакатоши окончательно признает неизбежное — с Тендо что-то не так.  
Обычно разговорчивый, едко комментирующий все происходящее вокруг него, он все еще не проронил ни одного слова. Неестественно ледяные пальцы Тендо холодят запястье, но Вакатоши даже не думает о том, чтобы высвободить руку. А еще он с удивлением обнаруживает, что боится повернуть голову и встретиться взглядом с чужими глазами на давно ставшем родным лице.  
Вакатоши кажется, что они добираются целую вечность, когда в его поле зрения наконец попадают характерно поваленные деревья и неглубокая рытвина — тормозной путь шаттла. Сам шаттл искорежен от удара, а земля вокруг него усеяна обломками. Думать о том, что транспортер мог отказать, как и остальные приборы, совершенно не хочется.  
— До выхода Шираторизавы на связь часа полтора, — еле слышно и внезапно хрипло говорит Тендо за его спиной.  
— Уже темнеет. Думаю, стоит разжечь костер. Помнишь, ты все хотел выбраться на пикник? — Вакатоши не очень умеет говорить такие вещи, но помогает острая необходимость подбодрить Тендо (или все-таки себя самого?).  
Когда он оборачивается, удержать привычное спокойное выражение лица удается не сразу.  
От царапины на щеке Тендо расходятся ярко-голубые полосы. Одни контуром вен скользят вниз по шее и скрываются за воротником форменной куртки. Другие — жадно тянутся через висок к волосам.  
Вакатоши медленно выдыхает и считает про себя от одного до «твою мать».  
— Совсем плохо, да? — голос Тендо срывается, явно чувствуется, насколько ему тяжело говорить.  
Сразу становится ясно, почему он молчал всю дорогу. Тендо смотрит открыто и прямо, и Вакатоши впервые не может выдержать его взгляд. А еще хочет проклясть себя за преступную слабость чуть ранее — он должен был посмотреть. Должен был действовать в соответствии с инструкциями. Должен был обработать чертову рану.  
— Тише, тише, — Тендо чуть улыбается обескровленными губами и сильнее сжимает пальцы на его запястье. — Ты не виноват, чудо-мальчик.  
Вакатоши вздрагивает от старого прозвища времен академии. Тендо не называл его так уже очень давно.  
— Ну, правда, — Тендо закрывает глаза и упирается лбом в его грудь. Выдыхает устало, бесцветно, едва различимо. — Я слышу столько разных голосов, Вакатоши. Им страшно. Мне страшно.  
Вакатоши успокаивающе гладит его по волосам. Неосознанно прижимает к себе. Дышит размеренно и ровно. Усилием воли заставляет себя отбросить все мысли. Последнее, что сейчас нужно Тендо — чувствовать еще и его тревогу.  
— Все будет хорошо. Осталось совсем немного, Сатори.  
Тендо кивает и прижимается ближе.  
Они стоят так какое-то время, а потом Вакатоши помогает Тендо дойти до шаттла. Придирчиво оценивает его состояние: если придется, все же можно будет забраться внутрь, но лучше не стоило бы. Неизвестно еще, что хуже: остаться снаружи, не зная, чего можно ждать от спускающихся сумерек, или все же забраться в шаттл и рисковать самой возможностью транспортации. Вероятность того, что приборы не смогут определить их местоположение или же не различат их с шаттлом, кажется Вакатоши более реальной.  
Он быстро разводит костер — достаточно собрать валяющиеся вокруг ветки да один раз выстрелить фазером. Садится прямо на землю, облокачивается спиной о прохладную обшивку боковины шаттла, помогает Тендо устроиться рядом.  
Вакатоши обнимает его обеими руками, прижимает к себе железной хваткой и чувствует, как Тендо бьет крупная дрожь. Вокруг них медленно темнеет, и стелется тишина, только ветер шелестит в кронах деревьев.  
Кажется, он успевает задремать, когда Тендо внезапно вздрагивает и начинает биться в его руках. Вакатоши успокаивающе гладит его по спине, плечам, волосам. Осторожно ведет ладонями по щекам, покрывает лицо короткими невесомыми поцелуями. Тендо заходится беззвучным криком — у него окончательно пропадает голос. В темноте глаза горят чужеродным холодным огнем. Вены на шее воспалены и пульсируют ярко-голубым неоном. Вакатоши шепчет что-то успокаивающее, дурацкое, что-то из тех вещей, которые он никогда бы не произнес. Обнимает Тендо и пытается связаться с Шираторизавой.  
Ответа нет, и он снова и снова старается связаться хоть с кем-нибудь вообще. Коммуникатор молчит, и Вакатоши нужна вся его выдержка, чтобы не отбросить прочь бесполезный прибор.  
Он прекрасно понимает, что прошло уже намного больше трех часов, но все равно просит Тендо потерпеть еще немного. Тот лишь закрывает глаза и кладет голову ему на плечо. Его хотя бы больше не выворачивает от криков, и Вакатоши радуется своей маленькой победе.  
Он не знает, сколько проходит времени. Просто не выпускает Тендо из рук и всматривается в темноту до рези в глазах. Звук транспортации кажется галлюцинацией.  
Спустя пять дней интенсивной терапии, череды сложных операций по отделению чужеродного симбионта от Тендо — а это оказалась именно неизвестная форма жизни, то ли воспользовавшаяся уязвимостью Тендо из-за его бетазоидских способностей и аномалией планеты, то ли сама ее и вызывающая, — и кажущихся бесконечными бессонных ночей, Вакатоши наконец разрешают переступить порог медотсека.  
Круги под глазами Каваниши могут посоперничать с его собственными. Вакатоши догадывается, что спать в эти дни ему явно не приходилось. Каваниши только сдержанно кивает и покидает палату, оставляя их наедине.  
Тендо лежит на кушетке, весь оплетенный нитями датчиков, неестественно бледный и осунувшийся. Мониторы размеренно отсчитывают показатели его состояния.  
Пальцы Вакатоши едва заметно подрагивают, когда он накрывает чужую ладонь своей. Кожа у Тендо теплая, и это внушает надежду.  
— Ты в курсе, что должен мне нормальный пикник? — Тендо медленно открывает глаза и улыбается самыми уголками губ. — Я хочу поджарить зефир на костре. Много зефира.  
— У тебя живот заболит, Сатори.  
— Ну и пусть. Посидишь со мной?  
Вакатоши кивает и чувствует, как пальцы Тендо сжимают его ладонь. И ему даже не нужно ставить на кон свой корабль, чтобы быть твердо уверенным — глаза Тендо всегда были карими.


End file.
